The present invention relates to door cartridge assemblies of the type that are to be installed into the door of a motor vehicle and more particularly to the construction of such door cartridge assemblies which (1) facilitates the transportation of the door cartridge assembly from a location where the assemblies are produced to a location where the assemblies are to be installed and (2) facilitates the installation of the assemblies after transportation has been accomplished. The invention also involves a method attaching a door latch mechanism to a door panel defining a door cartridge assembly for transporting as a unit.
Door cartridge assemblies have been provided to ease assembly of a vehicle door. These cartridge assemblies typically include a door hardware mounting panel having various door components mounted thereon, such as an inner door release handle, a window regulator, and a wiring harness. Other hardware components such as a multiplexing computer box, a motor for a power window, an outside door release handle, and a window guide may also be mounted on the panel. The panel is typically shipped to the OEM assembly plant with the door hardware thereon.
Typically, at the OEM assembly plant, the door latch mechanisms and strikers are retrieved from their separate shipping containers and mounted to the vehicle door. To reduce part numbers and part tracking at the shipping source and at the OEM assembly plant and to eliminate the retrieval time of the latch and striker components from their separate shipping containers, a need exists to prove a door cartridge assembly which has temporarily mounted thereon the latch mechanism, and if desired, the cooperating striker.